


He’s not you

by TheGhostInTheMachine



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A peek into the future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Hearts, Cheesy, Confusing, Crying, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, I Will Go Down With This Ship, KIND of canon, Love, Oods are cool, Oods are helpful, Reunions, Rose is mean, Sadness, The Doctor can sing, The Doctor loves Rose, choosing, eye opening, fix-it (kind of), mind the angst, rose loves the doctor, the closure i needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostInTheMachine/pseuds/TheGhostInTheMachine
Summary: Rose struggles with the aftermath of her last goodbye to the Doctor and her life with the human Doctor





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As always: English isn't my first language so have mercy if you find any mistakes ;)

The last sounds of the Tardis fell silent a long time ago.

It had been three months now to be exact.

Rose sat at the table to eat her breakfast while looking outside.

There she could see her little brother Tony playing with the so-called Doctor.

But here was the thing. 

He wasn’t the Doctor.

He just looked like him.

 

But it wasn’t him who had saved her so many times or for whom she had left everything she had known so far behind.

It was just a lookalike.

 Fake.

Not real.

A magic trick.

Sure, it was easy to be blinded by the way he talks or moves.

 

The others certainly accepted him as the Doctor.

The real one.

But Rose just couldn’t.

Three months before she had made the biggest mistake in her life by kissing him.

Hearing those words from him or better hearing those words told in his voice just triggered something.

 

The others would call it infatuation.

She would call it a weakness. 

Now she regretted it. 

The fake was living in their house with them. 

It made her sick.

Rose had ignored him for the most part.

 

Most of the time she didn’t even look at him.

Or, better: Only answered his questions but never started a conversation.

He gave her space and didn’t pressure her.

 

But sometimes she caught his gaze when he was trying to watch her subtly and then she was wondering if he really meant it that day.

Did he really love her or was it just a way to distract or even convince her?

She didn’t know.

But she would never ask because this would lead to a conversation she just didn’t want to have.

Only sometimes when she was lying in her bed at night she wondered why he stayed.

Why didn’t he just go away as soon as he noticed that she didn’t really pay attention to him?

 

 Was it out of obligation?

She didn’t know.

Then sometimes when they were walking through the city people were constantly flirting with him. 

Rose didn’t like how she felt about that.

 

She should wish that he would find someone and disappears but then there was always this little voice in her head that somehow claimed him and hated really HATED seeing him as the object of their desire.

It was ridiculous.

He wasn’t hers.

 

And she wouldn’t even want that anyway.

Wouldn’t she?


	2. Two broken hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song I used here: Calum Scott - You Are The Reason

Friday evenings belonged to the family.

This had Jackie decided after they had become a new family.

So this Friday was no exception.

 

 First, they wanted to play “snakes and ladders”.

Tony immediately insisted on sitting on the lap of the Fake. 

He was delighted and lifted the two-year-old up.

 

 It was clear from the beginning that the fake Doctor loved kids.

Rose knew that the Doctor once had had kids and even grandchildren.

But this Doctor was new.

He had never had kids.

He had never even had sex.

It was really weird.

 

On the one hand, she wanted to hate him.

Hate him for what he was.

For what he represented.

 

But every time she watched him genuinely having fun interacting with her brother who in return talked more than he usually does, did something to her that she rather wouldn’t examine further.

After a while, it was getting dark and Pete wanted to start playing karaoke.

  So they poured some drinks and brought a protesting Tony to his bed.

 

Two hours and many drinks later, Pete was telling his what felt like two hundredth joke.

“What kind of bagel can fly?”

 He looked expectantly at each of them.

As no one answered he laughed.

“A plain bagel.”

Everyone laughed.

 

Only the fake Doctor seemed deep in thoughts.

 Pete put his glass down.

“So I would say it’s bedtime for all of us.”

Jackie and Rose agreed and so they stood up from the couch.

Only the fake Doctor kept sitting.

They all said good night.

 

Just as Rose was about to leave the room last he spoke to her.

“Rose?”

She turned half around.

“Yeah?” 

“Could you… I mean could you please come back?”

She hesitantly took a few steps towards him. 

 

He smiled at her but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Please sit down.”

Rose sat down inertly.

“I have something for you. I mean it’s not much. But… I thought you could like it.”

 

He looked at her expectantly but when there was no reaction from her he nodded once and cleared his throat while standing up.

“Well…”

He chuckled nervously while opening a closet.

 

When he turned around he had a guitar in his hand.

Rose lifted both her eyebrows at that. 

Then he got a stool and sat down.

 

For a long moment, he just looked her deeply in the eyes.

Then he began to sing.

 

_“There goes my heart beating_  
'Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now  
  
There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now”

He took a deep breath before continuing.   
  
“I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason  
  
There goes my hands shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now”

Rose shifted uncomfortably where she was sitting.

  
“If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe  
  
And I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've bro-“

Rose suddenly stood up and ran out of the room.

 

Shocked, the brunette stared after her for a few moments.

Then he ran after her.

 

Running for a while and through multiple rooms, he finally found her in the kitchen.

She was standing with her back towards him, hugging herself.

Hesitantly, he took a few steps towards her.

 

Lifting one hand, he touched her shoulder.

“Rose…”

Like getting an electric shock, Rose spun around at his touch.

“Don’t touch me!”

 

He stared at her wet face helplessly.

It was obvious that she was crying.

 

“What- what have I done wrong? What can I do to make you feel better?”

Rose’s facial expression became angry and her next words were rather yelled.

“You ask me what you can do? I’ll tell you! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I don’t want you to do anything!”

 He frowned.

“But-I don’t understand. What-“

She took several steps towards him so that merely inches separated them.

 

Then she hissed:

“I say it slowly so that you will understand it. I. don’t.want.you. You came here and expected to be welcomed with open arms, just because you look like him. But you were wrong. You’re not him and you will never be him. And if you think that I’ll ever accept you as his replacement, then you’re WRONG!”

Now she began to cry openly while covering her face with her hands.

 

He swallowed hard before he whispered shakily.

“But I love you.”

That made her look up.

Rose looked in his eyes before she answered in a hollow tone.

 “But I don’t love you.”

A few heartbeats long nothing happened.

 

Then he took a deep breath, his eyes hard.

“I see. Maybe it’s the best if I leave you alone and don’t…disturb you any longer.” 

Nodding once, he turned around and went to his room.

Rose waited until she heard him close his door until she fell on her knees.

 

Now she couldn’t suppress it any longer.

She let her tears fall freely. 

 

Rose sat there for an eternity, possibly for hours and all the while she felt a pain as if someone had ripped a piece of her out that she didn’t understand.

Rose honestly didn’t know why it hurt so much.  


	3. Please see it

**_Rose_ **

It was barely a whisper.

**_Rose_ **

She was asleep or she was almost sure that she was. 

But then she heard it again.

**_Rose_ **

She followed the voice that said her name.

It felt like a siren’s song.

Like there was no other option but to follow.  

 

Rose walked through the dark, she couldn’t see anything.

A few times she tripped over her own feet.

She couldn’t explain it but somehow she knew the direction she had to go.

After an eternity, she stopped.

 

There was he.

He just stood there on the only spot that had light.

She stopped breathing and just stared.

Then he smiled at her like he always had.

 

She let her eyes wander from his shoes to his hair and she noticed right away that he looked …not older because that was impossible, but somehow like he had seen more.

 His eyes looked different. Sadder.

His frown was different. Deeper.

 

But the way he looked at her was exactly the same and so she started running.

She ran right into his arms. 

His arms held her tight, so tight it hurt a little bit but she didn’t mind and she never would because she hugged him just as tightly. 

 

 When he put her down they just looked at each other for a while smiling sadly. 

Then slowly his smile vanished and only the frown remained.

 

“Oh, Rose…”

“What?”

He sighed.

“Why are you acting this way?”

“What do you mean? I-“

“You know exactly what I’m talking about!”

His gaze, now angry, remained at her. 

 

 After a few moments, he took a deep breath and looked to the ground and back to her.

His gaze was way softer now.  

“I just want to understand it, Rose. Please tell me why you’re treating him that way?”

The Doctor waited for an answer while she bit her lips.

 

When no answer came, he began to pace back and forth while speaking louder and louder.

“What’s your problem? I don’t even recognize you anymore. Why are you like this to him?”

“He’s not you!”

That stopped his pacing abruptly.

 

“What?”

“You heard me.”

He sighed again and put his hands on his hips.

“Oh, Rose. Why can’t you see it? He is me.”

 

She shook her head.

“Yes, yes he is. He was made of me. He has the same memories as I do. He thinks like me, he feels like me. The only difference is that he’s able to spend the rest of his life with you!”

Rose’s mouth was a straight line at this and so he continued.

 

“Rose, please listen to me. I couldn’t be with you. Even if I tried and got a job and find a house. The years will go by and you’re going to change, to age. And I won’t. It would be my fate to watch you slowly die.”

She grabbed his coat and looked him in the eyes, her own eyes wet.

“But we would be together.”

Rose began to sob while he laid his hands over hers which were still holding onto his coat tightly.

“In the end, you would resent me. Resenting me for not changing, resenting me for not being able to give you children.” 

 

He swallowed hard while fighting the tears back. 

Rose’s tears were now falling freely.

“We could adopt.”

Now he shook his head.

“So that I could also watch not only you but also our children die while I remain the same?”

 

She looked to the ground while resting her head against his breast, sobbing.  

“That’s no life I want, Rose. It would be just cruel. And more importantly, I don’t want such a life for you.” 

Rose looked back up.

 

 “You deserve so much more. You deserve to have a husband with whom you can become old. You deserve to be a mom- I’m sure you’ll be a great mom. Just don’t become like Jackie.”

They both laughed weakly.

“But I just can’t understand how he can be you. He doesn’t really resemble you.”

 

“Oh but he does, Rose. He does. The only thing is that the things he remembers are the things that I experienced. But don’t you understand? That’s so great. He’s like me without the damage. He was never on Gallifrey. He hasn’t lost someone yet. Anyway, the most important thing, we’re exactly the same.”

He grabbed her face.

“We both feel the same for you. And that’s exactly why I know that he can make you happy if you would only let him.”

 

 Rose let go of his coat and hugged him tightly.

“I just don’t know if I-“

He grabbed her hand.

“Let me show you something.”

 

Suddenly there was a huge screen made of linen in front of them.

On the screen, there was everything that the other Doctor had done, just like a movie.

Rose watched him mesmerized playing with Tony, doing the housework, helping her without being acknowledged, smiling, laughing, even crying at some points when she had been meaner to him than usual.

 

“Please see it, Rose. He is me.”

She looked at the Doctor next to her and then back to the screen.

 It was true.

 

Why hadn’t she seen it?

 If she didn’t know who that on the screen was, she would say, the Doctor.

How could she have been so cruel? 

 

Her heart raced.

She took a few steps back, looking panicked at the Doctor.

He nodded and smiled.     

    

“Go get him.” 

Rose frowned a moment at him.

“Thank you.”

 

 He nodded again as an answer and watched her turn around and running back into the darkness.

 When he was sure that she was gone he whispered.

 

“Goodbye Rose, I wish I could be him.”


	4. Come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most kitschiest thing I've ever written... :D

She woke up with a start.

 It had been four months since the fight had happened.

Rose frowned while reflecting on everything she just had learned.

She was a monster.

 

How could it have happened otherwise?

Only a monster would act like that.

Rose looked around in her apartment in which she had lived for two months now.

What could she do?

 

She had hurt him, she knew.

Was there even a way back?

She took a deep breath before she got up.

 

Afterwards she ate breakfast, showered and practically did everything she could do without renovating her entire apartment.

There was simply nothing left to do besides the obvious.

So she sat down in her kitchen with her tea next to her, took her phone in the hand and did the only right thing.

She called her mother.

 

Almost half an hour later she had his number and address and a lot of advice from her mother. 

She had told her that he called himself John Smith now- a fact that made Rose involuntarily smile- and that he was still visiting them at least once a week.

Rose had never been known to be a coward but she had never been in such a situation before.

 

Never had something been so important. 

It felt like her whole future and happiness was depending on one call.

She closed her eyes for a minute and tried to envision what would happen if she wouldn’t call him now.

She saw him after some time, starting to try to date  women.

 

And of course, in no time he would have a girlfriend on his side who would someday be his wife.

He would be happy and would be a father and a husband and God she could imagine that just too well.

He and his wife smiling at each other.

 

A wife, who would never know the true story or, even if he told her, would never be able to fully grasp it.

She saw herself, dating a fair number of faceless guys that would all make her feel hollow now that she knew how the true, real thing felt.   

Rose gnashed her teeth and frowned.

 

 Then she tried to picture her life with him by her side.

She just couldn’t.

What if he wouldn’t look at her the same way he had done before?

 What if he decided that she wasn’t worth his love anymore? 

 

She could easily picture the pain in his eyes after she had said all these horrible things.

Rose forced her eyes open.

There was no use.

 

While biting on her lips she dialled his number and waited.

After the second dial tone she heard the most important voice in all universes again. 

 

“Hello?”

Suddenly she was nervous and didn’t know what she actually wanted to say.

“Um…hi...here is-“

They both spoke at the same time.

“Rose”

They both listened to each other’s breathing for a few heartbeats.

“Yeah…um are you busy?”

He laughed quietly.

“No, actually I’m not.  What can I do for you?”  

Rose gasped.

 

That phrasing.

She couldn’t believe it.

There was no mistaking that for not genuine.    

After everything she had done. 

After everything, she had said to him.

He still wanted to help her.

 

How hadn’t she seen that sooner?

She didn’t deserve that. 

She didn’t deserve him.

 

Clasping a hand over her mouth she couldn’t stop a sob escaping her. 

That, of course, alarmed him immediately.

 

“Rose? Please tell me what is wrong. How?…what?… please say something!” 

The next words came involuntarily.

“Could you…please…come?”

Now he sounded frowning.

“Coming? Of course. Where are you?”

She tried to answer but the sobs made0 it difficult, she only managed: “My apartment- I moved out- I-” 

He interrupted her.

“Got it. I have the address. I’m there in a few minutes.”

With that he ended the call.

 

She stared at nothing while her tears didn’t seem like they would stop running down her face in the near future while her hands were shaking so terribly that she had to drop the phone.

A while later when Rose had calmed a bit, the doorbell rang.

Opening the door, knowing who exactly was waiting on the other side, it was difficult, to put it mildly.

 

Nevertheless she opened it and looked at him like never before.

There was no mistake. 

He was it.

He was in fact the doctor.

 

Not only the way he looked because that was something she had been aware of, but also the way he looked at her.

She always had managed to convince herself that the main reason why he couldn’t be the doctor was the way he regarded her because that had been something special.

The way the doctor had always looked at her, had made her feel different, warm… just loved.

 

But now after all this time she finally let herself see the truth.

He looked at her the same way.

There was no difference at all.

 There maybe never had been one.

 

 Someone cleared his throat.

Oh.

Her eyes snapped toward her visitor who was still standing at the door.  

Rose gestured awkwardly to him to come in.

He was still looking concerned but it also seemed a bit like he tried to fight off a smile while walking into her apartment.

But maybe she only imagined that.  

 

Rose closed the door and they regarded each other quietly.

“How are you?”

She grimaced and immediately felt stupid. Why did she ask that? 

He nodded while letting his gaze wander.

“Hm honestly?”

Rose nodded warily. 

 

He looked her directly in the eyes while saying the next words softly.

“I had a bit of a rough time because of you.”

She immediately felt like crying again.

He didn’t look angry. He looked understanding, what made the whole thing even worse.

Rose swallowed and answered watery. 

“I’m sorry. Really sorry. Please-“

He made a dismissive gesture with his hand and interrupted her.

“Water under the bridge.”

 

She wondered for a moment full of panic what that meant while looking at her socks.

Was it not important anymore because he had moved on? Did he find a worthier girlfriend? Did he decide that he could do better or that he didn’t love her after all?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked back at his face and saw that he smiled at her.

 

First, she frowned.

Then she understood.

It was not important anymore because he understood her.

 He understood that she had felt torn.

Rose smiled back.

 

She didn’t feel torn anymore.

“Do you want any tea?”

“Yes, please.”

With that, they walked to the kitchen where he sat down and she prepared the tea.

After a while, he began to talk and she just listened.

 

He told her about his life as John Smith.

That he had a doctor- an actual one because he could get sick now.

And that he was shocked because a few days ago he found a few wrinkles around his eyes.

Aging, him.

 

Although according to his new ID-Card he was just twenty-nine.

Rose watched him talking excitedly about his first encounter with using normal money in a supermarket and getting pictures for his ID-card and more.

 He also talked about how great it was to buy clothes and the fact that he had neighbours now.

 

“In the end I have to say that living like a human or not being a normal human man isn’t as boring as I thought. I don’t know if my opinion might change in the future but right now, I find everything just really exciting.”

At that moment he seemed content, excited and just …human.

While sipping at the now cold tea that he had forgotten while talking he looked at her with smiling eyes so that she, in fact, could see that he had wrinkles. 

 

Rose couldn’t help but smile back and then the next words escaped unbidden her mouth.

“I love you.”

She looked at him with wide panicked eyes.

 He just put his cup down, one corner of his mouth lifting while looking at her.

“I know.”

 

With that, all the tension left her body.

They stayed quiet for a long while after that.

Then he stood up and told her that he had to go.

 

She accompanied him to her door.

Rose opened the door and he walked through it.

 

“Thank you for the tea.”

He smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

She smiled.

 He nodded and waved what she returned.

Then she closed the door.

 

Rose went to her kitchen, leaned on the wall and just sighed.

 Her gaze fell on his cup that had still tea in it and suddenly she couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Maybe there was indeed hope.

Maybe he’ll visit her again.

Maybe-

Her thoughts were interrupted by determined knocking on her door.  

 

Rose frowned and pushed herself from the wall to open it.

There, seeming agitated stood the doctor or better: John Smith.

She opened her mouth to say something but he lifted a hand to stop her.

 

He looked at her frightened and groaned while putting his hand in his hair.

Something he didn’t seem to have done the first time based on the state of his hair, she noted while he turned back and forth.

It seemed like he couldn’t decide if he should stay or turn away and go.

 

Concerned eyes watched as he finally seemed to have come to a decision.

He nodded like to reassure himself and then he stepped towards her.

 

“I’m terribly sorry, Rose.” 

Because of the fact that he really looked worried she began to think of something he could have done but in the end, she had to ask.

“For what?”

He took a deep breath.

“For that.”

 

With a speed that shouldn’t be possible, he took the remaining steps between them, grabbed her face with both hands and pushed his lips towards hers. 

It was different than the first time.

 

Or at least it felt different.

She kissed him back.

After a few moments she couldn’t hold back a smile any longer and so he noticed it and stopped.

 

He leaned a bit away to properly look at her while still holding her face in his hands.

She was still smiling at him while he looked searchingly at her.

Then he seemed to have found whatever he had been looking for and smiled back.

 

“Rose.”, he whispered.

“Yes.”

 He let go of her face but seemed like he couldn’t decide where to put his hands now and so she made that decision.

Rose slung her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

 

She waited a few moments to see if he would get it but in the end, he put his head next to her left ear and slung his arms equally tight around her.

At that moment she knew why it had felt different.

 

The first time it had felt like an end.

 

This time it felt like a beginning.  
  
 


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.I really don't know if something like that even exists but I didn't find anything that stated otherwise so...  
> 2\. This was partly inspired by a picture I saw on pinterest

When the Doctor visited the Oods who told him that the Master was back, they also led him to a secret room.

In retrospect, he should have known that they showed him this because they had known what would happen to him soon.

 In this moment however he didn’t think about the why.

He was just too curious.

 

It was a wide room with a lot of meditating Oods in it.

They led him to the end of the room, through a dark corridor that ended finally to a mirror. 

He asked them what he was supposed to do with that but they only gestured towards it and left him alone.

 

The Doctor stared in the mirror only seeing himself for a few breaths. 

He was just about to turn around and go when something changed.

The surface seemed to blur and looked for a moment like water someone had thrown a stone into. 

 

Suddenly the image was clear.

And so the Doctor finally understood.

He saw himself. 

 

Although of course, he knew that this wasn’t really him.

It was his human self.

There was no sound and so he just watched as fragments of his life went by.

 

He saw a fight which resulted in him crying a lot. The fight had been with Rose, but he wasn’t able to see her clearly.

Really a lot.

God- was that how he looked when he was crying? _Ew_.

 

He should definitely keep that in mind. 

Then he saw him drinking tea with Rose.

In front of the mirror, he stood automatically straighter.

 

She looked like she had been crying.

Had he been the cause of this?

But they looked both happy.

Or at least he looked way happier.

 

She looked at him dreamily – was she even listening to what he was saying?

 The Doctor frowned and shook his head at the next thing that happened.

 

They were acting like teenagers.

But he couldn’t fight off a smile in the end.

They were acting so human.

 

Then he saw them moving cartons- _ah_.

So he was moving in with her.

The fragments seemed to move faster now.

 

He saw Rose in a white wedding dress, with her hair pinned up, that was with no doubt longer and curlier now while he was wearing a black suit.

Next, he saw himself lifting a boy up to “let him fly” that seemed to be about four years old and had his hair and eyes but undoubtedly also features of Rose.

 He looked at Rose laughing in the background while sitting on a blanket on the grass.

 

She was pregnant again and had that been for a while now.

Her hair fell loose to her back but the few hairs that she had put in a barrette in the middle.

The Doctor couldn’t take his eyes away from her but the mirror had no mercy.

 

The next thing he saw was himself leading a beautiful young woman that had Rose’s eyes and was smiling watery at him to the altar.

 Now he began to feel uncomfortable.

He saw himself getting older.

 

It’s true he had had wrinkles in the other fragments but in the last one with his daughter, he also had had a few grey hairs.

The Doctor cleared his throat and prepared himself for what was about to come.

He had been right to do so.

 

The next fragment showed himself and Rose with supposedly their grown children and their grandchildren on what seemed to be Christmas.

He looked old.

He had grey hair that he hadn’t thankfully lost yet.

He also wore glasses.

 

 Rose had also grey hair that was now on shoulder lengths again.

But the one thing that stood out was how content everyone seemed.

He saw his wrinkly hand taking Rose’s and then him kissing that hand while she was smiling warmly at him.

 

The Doctor couldn’t bear it any longer.

He turned his back towards it.

Swallowing hard he tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to come up.

 

He knew now how he looked while crying.

That thought made him involuntarily smile. 

He began to walk towards the exit while shaking his head.

 

Rose had got everything he had ever wished.

Nevertheless, it hurt.

It was bittersweet.

 

Sometimes he wished he could be him.

On his way to the Tardis, he saw the Ood that had led him to the mirror and nodded once towards him.

 

He was ready to face the Master.

* * *

 

John Smith woke up with a start.

He could feel it.

It burned him inside out.

 

But he couldn’t see it because it wasn’t happening to him.

 Not exactly.

 

He felt the pain nevertheless.

He gasped and his eyes snapped immediately to Rose who was sleeping next to him.

She stirred a bit.

 

 His pulse doubled suddenly.

It had begun. 

He grabbed the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white.

 

Sweat began to run down his back and he had difficulties to breathe.

Suddenly the pain was almost unbearable so he had to bite his lips not to cry out.  

He groaned instead. 

Then it was over.

 

He felt nothing anymore.

This didn’t result in calming his pulse.

He was terrified.

 

He was now truly alone.

He was the only one that looked like him. 

His other half was gone.

 

The groaning had been supposedly loud enough to wake Rose up.

She rubbed her eyes and looked sleepily up to him sitting at the bed, hunched over in pain. 

 

Rose softly caressed his arm.

“Is everything alright?”

He watched her concerned gaze on him and let out a long breath.

Then he nodded.

“Only a bad dream.”

 

He gave her a weak smile that she didn’t really bought but let the matter drop anyway.

“Come lie down again, please.”

He complied willingly.

 

As soon as his back hit the mattress she snuggled against him.

One arm and one leg was thrown over him and her head snuggled on his shoulder, he felt his heartbeat calming.

 

Smiling he put his arms around her to hold her as equally tight.

 

Maybe. But only maybe there was no need to be afraid.

With that, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first Fanfiction in this fandom :)  
> Kudos and nice comments mean the world to me <3


End file.
